youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
Supremesonicbrazil - Poopografia completa
Aqui está, em primeira e exclusiva mão, todo o conteúdo feito pelo Supreme desde o início de sua carreira para fins históricos e porque eu quero memo e é nóis que avua, queria fazer isso faz um tempão mas só soquei a preguissa agora :v A poopografia é dividida em dois ramos principais, a Era Clássica e a Era Reborn. PS: a lista está em ordem alfabética pois é difícil lembrar da ordem cronológica exata das postagens, porém poops/MVs importantes terão destaque. PSS: a lista sempre retrata 99% de todo o legado do Supreme, alguns projetos bem antigos podem nem existir mais ou então ele nem sequer lembra de outros. ---- =CLÁSSICA= Período: 10/05/2010 - 25/10/2015 Link da playlist (YouTube): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_J3q708f50ToMUGCN3Wl14fIlovcB8KB Link da playlist (Dailymotion): www.dailymotion.com/playlist/x4ofvd_supremesonicbrazil_era-classica A Era Clássica abrange o período original de existência do Supreme, representando tudo o que foi feito até o temido dia em que o canal do YouTube foi decepado. Alguns seletos favoritos pessoais foram reupados, mas a grande maioria só existe no backup pessoal do Supreme. 2010 Poops - Bastidores do Estúdio (compilado de "bloopers", fortemente inspirado no Show de Falhas do Chinelin) - Chaves e Chiquinha vendo merda na TV (poop de duas partes) - Controle radical de sexo (PRIMEIRÍSSIMO POOP DO SUPREME, e o único feito no Movie Maker) - O Barbeiro de Puta (primeiro poop feito devidamente no Vegas, mais especificamente o 5) - Pica-Pau come na casa dos viados - Pica-Pau e seu cachorro raivoso - Pica-Pau e um cavalo boiola contra João Gay - Pica-Pau hipnotiza Zeca, o Kakaroto Fracassado 2011 Poops - A volta do Chico Macumbento (especial de 100 inscritos) - Acho que estou dorgado - Altas Dorgas com Professor Linguicinha - asdfpoop 57092512 - Chaves e Chiquinha vendo merda na TV (Parte 2/2) - Chuck Pecos e o Kiko abestado com sirene - Cochi Toben e o shopping místico - Corredor Tóquio e Papaco recorrem a fads randômicos - Esportiva nem tão Esportense - Madruga outra vez na pior - MaOnese estragada com cachorro randômico - O Siri Cascudo vai à falência de novo (primeiro poop feito no Vegas 8, e um dos mais lembrados) - Papacando se aprende - Seu Madruga Diretor na Sala de Detenção MVs - RiverNóia (primeiro MV do Supreme, e até hoje o mais tosco) - ISSO É JOOJ (o MV mais famoso do Supreme, tanto que até sofreu com kibes em pleno Ano Novo) - ISSO É JOOJ V2 (versão "melhorada" porém menos famosa) Pongs - Supreme vs Gucorneta (primeiro pong do Supreme) rounds - Supreme vs jmasterchain rounds Fads - A música da nova geração orgásmica - Algo completamente RANDOM (primeira tentativa de FAD do Supreme, não saiu lá como esperado) - CAN YOU SURVIVE 10 MINUTES OF PIU PIU (também conhecido como ÜBER PIU-PIU) - Como diz o macumbeiro havaiano - Comprei um kilo de - Dançar com música é bem melhor (FAD original que não pegou) - Dancinha do Dollão talvez combine com isso - Dancinha do Faustão funciona com assobio random (tentativa de FAD usando uma gravação de assobio do próprio Supreme) - Everyday I'm Elektrin' / Everyday I'm Invadin' - Furar um videogame Round 19 - Kiko dançando Partoba e desferindo seu poder de luta - Não Tem Pelé Pra Comprar os Biscoitos (resposta a um vídeo do faktoryun) - Patrick Hates Mexicans - Senta que lá vem o Rambo (primeira resposta a FAD do Supreme) - Tá ouvindo? O quê? Miscelâneas - Dois uploads de músicas de um jogo chamado Tux Racer - Mr Dawn versão Natalina ft. Fablecinel (vídeo de Feliz Natal feito no site JibJab) - Um Q&A aleatório feito na época 2012 Poops - Ano Novo, Merda (nem tão) Nova (Poop de Ano Novo) - Apenas umas Pingas desarrumadas (outro poop bem lembrado, por se tratar de Apenas um Show) - Az Volta Dus Zeca Das Careta Cara Pa Carai - Azaventura do Himalaiense Zezé Tunado com Mario biluguento (poop de Zé Graça que teve até reconhecimento do próprio, na época alavancou um pouco o canal) - cocócó (poop de Cocoricó, um dos favoritos pessoais atemporais do Supreme até hoje) - Papai Noel deu presentes no motel (especial de Natal) - Gatonésio Perdivaldo (poop polêmico por ter virado caso de briga de escola) - Impor a bubina pela cueca - JooJar Escravos é Foda (acreditem ou não, poop de Escravos de Jó) - Joséés Penhador Bróder estréa no Iutubiu (poop de um cara meio obscuro que imitava o Datena falando de YTPBR) - Maconhenses nativos em discussão cult - Maiqui Moscano Mundano Metano Matano os Muleke ca voiz di soprano (poop do Mike de Mosqueiro) - Meia Consequência numa Vida Inteira de Meias sem Metades Inteiras (poop de Meia Vida) - Monstrolls da Sobreverbos alternativa e o guest sem graça que ganha dislike (um dos poops mais célebres do Supreme) - PooProviso Round 1 (estilo de poop inventado pelo Supreme que só teve um round pois ninguém chegou a conhecer) - Silvio SaaS vai jogar ácido nus homi, MA OE! - Taca a sua mãe '-' (poop de Taca la Petaca, virou menção honrosa no Golden Keys) - Testando o presente do Fencer (primeiro poop feito usando os efeitos do NewBlueFX que ganhou ao participar da Collab dos Poopers Pequenos) MVs - Autosources na fase super secreta do pato louco - MADruga (MV curto da música de abertura do MAD TV) - Madruguitto (MV curto feito por cima do vídeo original do BRITTO, chegou até a passar na TV Sobreverbos) - Pooper's Tunnel (MV que acabou saindo bugado no visual) Pongs - Supreme vs faktoryun rounds - Supreme vs juiey2 rounds, era pra ter 6 mas nunca foi terminado (período mais importante do canal, pois o Round 3 usou um vídeo de crossover do Colônia Contra-Ataca e Assoprafitas, conhecido como "PICACHU COM C 2", um dia o Sr. Wilson passou esse poop numa live e a partir daí o canal levantou vôo mais rápido que foguete interestelar) - Supreme vs PG4M35 rounds, era pra ter mais mas nunca foi "terminado" - Survival vs jmasterchain e Umbra3036 (modalidade de pong inventada pelo Supreme, não pegou na época pois o Umbra havia desistido por falta de tempo) Fads - As Várias Faces de um Semi-Pooper Desconhecido - augustoshufflando - Canavial do Assobio Metálico - Everyday I'm NEDM - MAUVício - Música do Metal Sonic combina com qualquer porra que quiser (um dos FADS mais conhecidos) - NEDM's Return - O Jeito Certo de se Terminar uma Cagada - REMOVE GERAÇÃO - Sou Foda Sendo Foda - umgamerdescendoarua [Collabs (Participações)] - É baianagem com carica farofada pra todo lado (Collab dos 25 Segundos da Isasapiens) - Havaiano Infartano (Collab ACE do vegetabudokai) - Augusteira LimeirE3 sem BAHralho atômitizado (Collab do Poop Surdo do PG4M35) - Show de FFFUUUUUnk com Edinaldo Newell (Collab dos Poopers Pequenos do Fencer, um dos pontos mais importantes do canal) - costinhaataque (Collab Time Attack do Medazza) Mashups - Un Pacote em Deux Camarotes (primeiro mashup propriamente dito do Supreme, outro dos seus favoritos pessoais) - Smoke Ghosts Everyday SMS - O Rabbit Arrependido (primeira tentativa de SMS do Supreme) Miscelâneas - Phoenix Wrong BR - Revivendo os Turnabouts (primeiro e até agora único Phoenix Wrong do Supreme) - Seu Madurga na sorte grande (vídeo aleatório de quando eu achei um panfleto na rua de um candidato a deputado chamado Seu Madruga (sim isso é verídico e não se parecia nem um pouco com ele)) - Sidashi do SBT 2013 Poops - A Volta da Herpes no Mormaço - acho q agora eu consegui - As cenas perdidas de um pistoleiro (poop do filme COMPLETO do Papaco, menos a cena do caixão) - Diretamente dos estúdios de Umbanda (outro dos poops mais lembrados do Supreme e outro dos seus favoritos pessoais) - A volta do controle de polaridade sexual (especial de 1000 inscritos, remake do Controle Radical de Sexo) - 15 MINUTOS DE PURA NOSTALGIA (especial de aniversário de 15 anos do Supreme) - josé serra com ereção - Leitinho é o seu amiguinho (apareceu no Golden Keys) - Portais de segunda mão (um dos fillers favoritos do Supreme) - Reta curva MVs - A Última Queda das Sources (um dos MVs mais marcantes do Supreme, por se tratar de 3 versões diferentes do mesmo MV num vídeo só) - Floresta Divertida do Mr. Dawn Pongs - Redshiffty Pong Round 2 - eu sou o homem iscáti (desse nem eu mesmo lembrava pra vcs terem uma ideia) - Supreme vs Mil Tretas rounds (apelidado na época de New Challenger Pong) - Pentapoop com jmasterchain, Hamarejun, gucorneta e PauloDias95 (QUE NÃO POSTOU SEU ROUND ATÉ HOJE DISGRAMA) - Survival do Iago rounds (primeiro caso bem-sucedido do Survival) Fads - Leôncio não gosta de techno defumado (primeiro FAD original e bem-sucedido do Supreme) - Pooper nos protestos Round 4 Collabs - The Poopware Collab (primeira collab bem-sucedida criada pelo Supreme, restrita a MVs) - The Poopware Collab Revisited (segunda versão da collab, porém poops também foram incluídos) (Participações) - O Show Cagado do Supremo (Collab de 6 Anos de Poop) - Pica-Pau recorre a anabolizantes (Collab de Pica-Pau do Fencer) Mashups - O Paranauê Da Mochila A Jato Soccers - Supreme vs Hamarejun rounds (apelidado de Chaotic Soccer, primeiro soccer do Supreme) Miscelâneas - eu do futuro (vídeo random sobre eu ter achado um cara que parece meu sósia só que do futuro) - PAPA SIMULATOR V1.0 - Supreme Conf 2013 (call no Skype onde -quase- todo mundo pegou minha foto de perfil na época e virou meu clone) - Uma típica visita a um chat random do Skype (call aleatória gravada) 2014 Poops - anivrersasrio (especial de aniversário) - o rubicon do quico (outro de seus favoritos pessoais) Pongs - Redshiffty Pong Round 8 - vo te ensina a fazer uns dubstep de verdade e (round de um pong que acho que morreu no meio do caminho) MVs - Dawn Never Changes (primeiro MV feito no Vegas 13) - faustão dando uma acordada (MV inspirado no canal/página FAUSTÃO DANDO CRIANÇADA) - irmão gêmeo do romanos lambendo sua janela - Medeiros curte uns Jazzstep Miscelâneas - aurora nos idoser rond 1 e 2 (gravação de uma call do Skype onde um dos amigos do Supreme, AuroraBoreal, usou Idoser e ficou chapadaço, não teve como não gravar) - ÜBER BIRO BIRO 2015 Poops - Motor 1.7 Flex Bivolt (especial de aniversário) MVs - Seu Madruga Digerati ft. Poopers Fads - Chaves na luta livre (FAD do John Cena) (Participações) - Jom e Terry (Collab de Tom e Jerry do Fencer) Miscelâneas - o que eu faço quando estou com tédio (vídeo random de gmod) - Participação no Torneio da Next, onde saiu vitorioso em primeiro lugar ---- =REBORN= Período: 7/9/2016 - hoje Link da playlist (YouTube): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_J3q708f50T7RLW9_QeP7JpSNwSYfD3p Link da playlist (Dailymotion): www.dailymotion.com/playlist/x4ofvl_supremesonicbrazil_era-reborn A Era Reborn é a atual, marcada a partir do dia da volta do canal (coincidência? não, foi totalmente planejado mesmo), representando o "renascimento das cinzas" após a queda do canal antigo por problemas de copyright. 2016 Poops - A Aventura Épica de Pirulinha Em Busca de Transistores - Baunilha e Garapa (primeiro poop novo postado da Era Reborn) - Jubiluga - Reunião dos Violeiros Veteranos do Pós-Guerra - A Volta do Hipnotizador Amador (REMAKE do "Pica-Pau hipnotiza Zeca, o Kakaroto Fracassado") - Pica-Pau retorna à casa dos viados (REMAKE do "Pica-Pau come na casa dos viados") - Marcolino virou roadie do Nirvana (short) - Sapatos Airlines (short) MVs - ALBORGHETTI PUTO COMO VOCÊ NUNCA VIU NA VIDA - DAFT PUNK DOS MEME - Canavial Aéreo do Havaí - Canavial Aéreo Hardcore - faustão pegando uma bronzeada - Lost Coffee Act 8 - Madrugawanji - Safety Fausto Pongs - EXPERIPONG vs swasticafalante rounds - ping relampago marquinhos vs spring rounds - PINHO PONG vs Locke/MrDark5oul rounds Mashups - BONDE DO VENTO - Bufalo Rural - Crash Dalecoot - Air Misirlou - deixa os garoto piscar - ENJOY YOUR BOLOLO - MC Hammerfish - Can't Touch my Tactics - Outro Sampley na Parede - Rickeira - No Tengo Astley - The Fresh Crash of Warped - O VAPORWAVE DA FEDERAL - The Nutshack 3 & Knuckles - We Are Number One but performed by angels Miscelâneas - Aquecimento do Mister Lindinho - Jornal Nacional do Windows XP - N O V O D R U G A 2017 Poops - Celso Capetão re-inventa a arte do stand-up MVs - o gordo espetacular - o maia afogado Fads - AAAAAAAAA (Participações) - Papaco aprende a mascar chiclete (Collab Papaco The Movie do Puper Cegu) Pongs - Frozen 4 Pentapong e poucos rounds, mas nunca foi terminado e parou no Round 7 Miscelâneas - The Notorious MR. D.A.W.N.'s Lesson - TU ENTREGOU GÁS NA CASA ERRADA - Yorkshire Pudding (trabalho de Inglês que o Supreme ajudou a editar apesar de não cursar essa matéria na faculdade) 2018 O que vem a seguir? O mundo é uma caixinha de surpresas... Category:Poopografia Category:This page contains Supremesonicbrazil Category:Videos